Colors of my Heart
by when the lights go out
Summary: Massie Block likes purple, but not because it's the color of royalty. A Massington story. Oneshot. Voted Best Fluff for 2009!


**A/N: **Sadly, I have not updated most of my Clique FanFics for a very long time. (About a month) I'm sorry to say that I am an addict to Dramione FanFics and I will be reading and writing for mainly that group at the moment. But I promise I will update the clique fics that you all love so very much. This is a one-shot for all of the people who have reviewed my Clique fics and wants me to keep writing more. And I will, just not right now. Well, actually right now because I'm writing this, but I think you get what I mean.

**Dedications: **This fic is dedicated mainly to **xjgege** (Tiffany) because she is totally amazing and she wants me to update my fics faster and I haven't and I told her I would but I didn't but now I am because I can't break my promise to her and I'm going to have to finish her birthday present story because her birthday was a while ago and I still haven't finished it yet. And besides, she says she's my biggest fan. And **Tomahawks14 **(Gabby) for telling me that she was lost without my fics and that was really…cute ahaha. Also **ChIcKa 14** for being a great beta reader for my fic _These Boots Were Made For Stalking_ and being patient with my slow updating. I must be a bad person because I don't even know what your name is. I think. And for **BraidedTissues **(Chrissy) because she's being super cool about helping me write a new story for Twilight and she likes to review my clique fics. Also for **Leanora **who does not read Clique fics, but I'm having a conversation with her at the moment and I just feel like adding her because she is an amazing person to talk to. And all of my Harry Potter fans. And finally for all of the people who reviewed my Clique stories the most like the aforementioned people, **Fanfictiontastic **(Tess), **Haloxoxo** (Haley), **Rakel and Sarah **even though I haven't heard from the both of you for a long time, but I still remember you, and **RenesmeeHale **(Jen…I think) who has reviewed both my Harry Potter and Clique fics.

**Setting: **This takes place when it was still BOCD and Alicia was still trying to take over. But it also includes parts from some of the books, like when Massie still liked Chris Abeley in the first Clique book. This story includes minor Dylington. But much more Massington.

**Important: **Most of these events did not occur, or occurred in a different time and place, than in the original Clique books.

**Title: **Colors of my Heart

**Summary: **Massie Block likes the color purple. But not because it's the color of royalty. Derrick Harrington likes the color red. But not because it's a boyish color to like.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimed.

**This story is a oneshot.**

**. . .**

**Massie Block** was sitting in her desk in the center of the classroom. She was in English, one of the most boring classes that was ever created. She was taking out her purple notebook and opening it to a blank page, like she was told to do. She pulled out her purple pen with a fluffy purple fuzz on top of it.

"Now class," the teacher said to them, "I want you to write about your favorite color and explain to me why it is your favorite."

Massie rolled her eyes.

This was such a childish assignment. What did they think she was? A pre-schooler?

She looked back up at the teacher.

"I want this to be a three page report. If your going to type it, it has to be size 12 font, Times New Roman, single-spaced." He said.

Massie jotted these down.

Her mother and her father expected her to get an A in this class, which meant that she would have to work hard because her grades seemed to be slipping.

Her favorite color was purple. But what could she write about that? It was the color of royalty.

And the color of Derrick Harrington's knees.

Her heart quickened its pace at the thought of him.

And suddenly she knew what she was going to write about.

**Flashback.**

_Massie Block was walking towards Briarwood Academy with her best friends, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen. They were going to go and check out Massie's new 'boy toy' Chris Abeley. Massie could tell that Alicia felt a bit jealous of the boy she picked._

"_Hurry up! Briarwood gets out in 30 seconds and we do nawt want to be here when they are coming out. What if Chris Abeley sees me with another guy?" Massie had asked them._

"_Chill out, Mass." Kristen told her._

"_Yeah, let's hide behind those bushes." Dylan said, pointing to some bushes next to the stone steps of Briarwood Academy. _

"_Okay, but we have to hurry! We have 15 seconds!" Kristen said._

_Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia quickly fast walked over to the bushes and hid in them and just in time because just after Alicia stuck her Ralph Lauren clad but into the bushes, the bell rang and the boys started spilling out of the school._

_Massie took a breath, she could not wait to see Chris Abeley._

_The Pretty Committee, as they were called at the time, stood up and looked over the bushes and saw they big group of boys that were piling out. _

"_Where is Chris Abeley?" Alicia asked._

_Alicia probably thought that Massie was making Chris Abeley up. Massie knew that Alicia was a jealous girl, and she had always wanted to take over Massie's Alpha thrown._

_Massie's amber eyes scanned the stone steps._

"_There!" she nearly shouted as she spotted Chris Abeley's hair. "Isn't he simply ah-dorable?"_

_Kristen and Dylan looked over at him, then at her, with a mixture of awe and jealousy._

_Alicia, on the other hand, looked at her with nothing but jealousy._

"_Okay, now that we've seen him, let's get out of here." Kristen said._

"_Why?" Massie asked. She was reluctant to leave, because she still wanted to see more of Chris Abeley._

"_Because I've got to get home or else I'm grounded." Kristen said._

"_Oh." Massie said. "How about I tell Isaac to take you home?"_

"_Why?" Alicia asked suspiciously._

"_Because, I want to go and um, talk to Chris." Massie replied._

_Kristen nodded in excitement._

"_Wow, you're _so_ brave, Mass." Dylan said._

"_Thanks." Massie said._

"_Look, I've got to get going to." Alicia said, thinking that she was going to barf._

"_Same here. My mom wants me to try a new diet with her and my sisters tonight." Dylan said._

"_Okay, do you want me to tell Isaac that you all need a ride?" Massie asked her friends._

"_Yeah." Kristen answered._

"_Well, except for me, because Dean is taking me home." Alicia said._

"_Okay then." Massie said._

_She quickly texted Isaac the news._

"_Okay, he's waiting for you girls, minus Alicia, in the OCD parking lot." Massie said._

_Kristen and Dylan nodded._

"_Well, bye." Massie said._

"_Later Mass." Dylan said._

"_We'll call you." Kristen said._

"_Yeah, later." Alicia said._

_Together, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan walked back towards the OCD parking lot, unseen by the boys since most of them were probably already at home. Massie turned back around to search for Chris Abeley, hoping to talk to him for a bit about riding this weekend._

_But what she saw hurt her tiny little heart._

_Chris Abeley was kissing a very beautiful blond girl._

"What the hell?" _Massie asked herself in her ever-so-narrow mind._

_It seemed that Chris Abeley was not single. He was not hers. And he was breaking her heart. He was her first crush! And she'd given him her heart._

_Massie was now squatting on the cold, hard ground._

_She let a single tear slide down her blush-covered cheek._

_She quickly dabbed it away and turned around._

_And she hit her nose on a pair of purple knees._

_She looked up._

_Massie saw a cute, shaggy blond-haired boy with brown puppy dog eyes staring back at her._

"_Hi, I, um, saw you here, well, not you, I saw your clothes, and um, I just um, wanted to see what was up." He said._

"_Um, hey." Massie said. She stood up so that she wouldn't have to look up at him._

_They stood silently for a minute, just looking at each other._

_Derrick saw a strand of hair fly into her face and he lifted his hand up and moved it behind her ear. Then he dropped his hand, realizing how weird it must have been for her to have him do that._

"_Sorry." He mumbled._

"_For what?" Massie asked._

"_Um, nothing." He replied._

_Massie just nodded._

"_I'm Derrick Harrington, by the way." Derrick said._

"_Oh, I'm Massie Block." She said, sticking her hand out._

_He took it and shook._

"_Nice to meet you Massie Block." Derrick said._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you, Derrick Harrington." Massie replied._

_They both smiled._

_But then it got awkward again, so they just looked at each other._

"_So, um, what are you doing back here?" Derrick asked her._

"_I was…looking for my earring." Massie replied quickly._

"_How did it get back here?" Derrick asked._

"_Um…the wind blew it here?" Massie tried._

_Derrick snickered._

"_You're pretty funny." Derrick said._

_Massie smiled._

_And blushed._

_A boy had never told her that she was funny before._

_Their eyes met for a moment and they could feel the electric current run through both of their bodies._

_Derrick blushed and Massie blushed even harder._

_They both looked at their feet._

"_I should probably go now." Massie said, wanting to get away._

"_Oh, um, yeah me too." He said._

_Massie nodded and started to walk away._

"_Wait." He said._

_Massie turned around to face him._

"_Yes?" She asked._

"_Look, this might be sort of…random, but do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Derrick asked._

_Tomorrow was a Thursday night._

"_No." Massie answered._

"_Great." Derrick grinned. "How about we hang out then?"_

_Massie had just met the guy today, but she felt like she had known him forever. She felt like she was safe and she didn't think that he was some crazed guy trying to rape and kill her._

"_Sure." Massie smiled._

"_Great." He smiled back._

_They stared at each other for a little while before Derrick leaned in and pecked Massie lightly on her well-glossed lips._

**End Flashback.**

From then on, Massie's favorite color had been purple.

She looked over at Derrick, expecting him to look back at her.

And he was.

Only then did she realize that they had broken up already.

She blushed and looked down.

**. . .**

When **Derrick Harrington** heard the assignment, he thought it was as stupid as his girlfriend, Dylan Marvil.

He looked over at his friend Cam and pulled out his phone.

**DERRICK: CAN U B LIEVE THIS?**

**CAM: YEAH IT'S SO DUMB**

**DERRICK: YEAH**

Cam didn't bother to reply to the message, however, because the teacher was staring at him.

Derrick sighed and let his eyes wander.

Which wasn't a very wise decision, he deemed afterwards.

Because his eyes wandered onto Massie Block.

The girl that had been his first love.

"Mister Harrington," The teacher said, "are you writing down the assignment?"

Derrick blushed a little.

"Um, yeah." Derrick said.

He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

He glanced over at massie to see if she was looking at him, but she seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

The assignment was stupid, but he wanted to pass the class.

Let's see…

His favorite color was red, but how would he write a three page report on the color red?

Then it came to him.

He thought of the same memory Massie did, only Derrick realized how much Massie blushed.

Derrick smirked as he remembered Massie's pretty face flush every time he smiled at her or winked at her. The good old days.

He started to write furiously, not wanting to lose his train of thought. He kept writing and writing and then he thought, _why am I writing about Massie? I'm with Dylan._

He was going to rip out his paper, only to realize that he had no other ideas.

_I guess that I'll just have to settle for this then._ Derrick thought to himself.

He sighed and looked at Massie again. He couldn't help but stare at her. She had beautiful amber eyes, glossy brunette hair and he just loved it when she blushed.

She seemed to notice him staring though, and looked up at him and smiled.

She actually smiled at him!

But then she seemed yo realize who she was smiling at and she looked away.

Derrick was a little hurt by this. But then again, he probably deserved it.

And then he saw her cheeks flush red.

And he smiled.

**. . .**

**After class, **Derrick had the urge to go over to talk to Massie. He knew that he had screwed things up with her. To be brutally honest, he wanted to be…to be with her.

He saw her passing him in the halls and smiled at her, but she didn't even look at him.

Derrick needed her.

Derrick loved her.

And he couldn't believe that he had let her go.

He quickly took out his phone.

**DERRICK: DYLAN, WE NEED 2 TLK**

**DYLAN: SURE BABE, WEN & WHERE?**

**DERRICK: UR LOCKR NOW**

**DYLAN: I'M HERE. CANT WAIT 2 C U!**

Derrick rolled his eyes and walked over to her locker.

"Hey Dyl." He said.

She burped.

In his face.

Massie was never like this.

He tried not to throw up on her.

"Um, Dylan. You're an amazing girl." Derrick said.

"I know." Dylan replied, leaning in for a kiss.

He pushed her off of him.

"But I think we should break up." Derrick said.

Dylan looked at him.

"You're kidding, right?" Dylan asked.

"No." Derrick replied.

"But…but I love you! I risked everything for you!" Dylan shouted.

"Not really." Derrick replied.

Dylan looked as if she might cry.

But to be honest, Derrick really didn't care.

Derrick walked away from the weeping Dylan and went looking for Massie.

He was walking out of the front steps of BOCD when he spotted Massie standing out on the sidewalk, all alone, waiting for her ride. She looked so peaceful, so…so beautiful.

He started walking towards her and he realized that he didn't know what to say.

Massie heard him coming, and she knew it was him, maybe he was just there waiting for a ride like her.

"Hey." He said to her.

Or not.

But she didn't look at him.

"Massie?" Derrick asked.

An annoyed look crossed over her elegant features.

"Massieee?" Derrick called again.

"What?" Massie asked in a cold voice.

"I want to talk to you." Derrick said.

"You're talking to me." Massie snapped.

Derrick didn't really know what to say to her. All he knew was that he wanted her back.

What he didn't know was, she wanted him back too.

She was having this war going on in her head about whether or not she should talk to him. And she decided not to. But she had a good reason.

He had a girlfriend.

And his girlfriend was her ex-best friend.

That was a good enough reason, right?

Derrick approached her.

"Massie." He whispered into her ear, sending pleasant chills down her spine.

She blushed.

"I love it when you do that." He said.

She looked at him.

"When I do what?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"When you blush. You look so…" he looked down at his feet, his voice trailing off.

"So what?" Massie asked, interested.

"So pretty." Derrick said.

"Oh." Massie said.

Massie and Derrick looked at each other, remembering the first night that they met. The electricity flowing through their bodies.

She looked at her feet to avoid his gaze.

"Massie, I love you." Derrick said.

Massie was startled, excited and…surprised at the same time.

"You…you what?" Massie asked.

"I love you." Derrick said.

"You're with Dylan. You don't love me. You love her." Massie said. No matter how much it hurt her to admit it, it was true.

"Massie…me and Dylan are done. I just want to be with you." Derrick said.

Massie didn't answer.

"Oh, look. My ride is here." Massie said.

Isaac drove the car to a stop in front of her and came out to open the door for her. She was about to get in, but his voice stopped her.

"Massie…" Derrick said.

"What?" Massie snapped.

"Please tell me that you love me too." Derrick said after a short pause. Derrick didn't know where these words were coming from, they were just…spilling out of his mouth.

Massie looked at him.

She wanted him so bad with his shaggy blond hair and his brown, puppy dog eyes.

But she couldn't have him.

"Derrick, you don't belong to me. Dylan loves you. I don't deserve you. Besides, I'm 'immature' remember?" Massie asked sadly.

Derrick bowed his head.

"But…I love you." Derrick said.

"Derrick, we can't be." Massie said.

"Why not?" Derrick asked.

"Because…she loves you." Massie said.

"Who?" Derrick asked.

"Dylan." Massie replied.

"Look, stop using Dylan as an excuse. If you don't love me just tell me that you don't. Tell me that you hate me!" Derrick yelled at her.

Massie looked into his eyes with pain and sadness.

"I can't." She choked out.

She couldn't tell him that she didn't love him because she did. She couldn't hurt him like this.

"Then tell me that you love me." Derrick said.

Massie looked into his eyes.

"I love you." She whispered.

She had wanted to tell him that for so long, but he had _her_ and they could never be.

But they were.

Derrick walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. And he leaned in and so did she.

And they kissed.

**. . .**

**Longest thing I have ever written. NINE pages in word. The ending might not be that strong, but oh well. I hope you liked this and review it. Hey, and if you can get me enough reviews, I might even update a clique fic or two.**

**Ciao.**

_One of the Fallen _


End file.
